Heylin-Xiaolin War
by Wormmon456
Summary: Guan must make a choice between his goddaughter, Katie, or his old friend. ChasexOC DISCONTINUED


A/N: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, however I do own Katie, Victor and Paul.

Katie Stella knew she was special when she turned three. But it took fifteen years before she found out just how special she really was.

Katie POV

I walked into our cottage and went up into my bedroom and started my homework. My brother Victor walked into my room, and came over. "What are you doing?" Victor asked me. "Homework." I answered. He smiled. "You, doing homework? Did the world end without me noticing?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Your such an idiot, Vic."

After my homework, I went into the study. "Dad, I have a date with Paul today. I'll be home a bit late." I said. My dad nodded and I left the study, grabbed my music and left the cottage. I walked towards Paul's cottage, which was in the next village. I entered the countryside between his cottage and mine, and I was walking through when I saw a crow land near me. I watched the crow and smiled. I carried on walking, and felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, and saw a man stood there. He had long, black hair with a green tint, and his eyes were a wierd colour, it looked like a shade of yellow. I glared at the man. "What do you want?" I asked. "I want you, Katie." The man said. "How do you know my name?" I asked, scared. He ignored my question and grabbed my wrist. I scowled and tried to pull my arm out of his grasp.

The next thing I knew, we were in a large room. I looked around, startled. "Where... am I?" I asked the man. "My citadel." He replied. "Why did you bring me here?" I demanded. "I want your powers." He answered, smirking. I decided to pretend to be dumb. "What powers? I don't know what your talking about." I said. "I know you have powers. I have seen them in use." Chase argued. I glared at him and he dragged me off into a bedroom, locking the door. I paced the room, then walked over to the window and opened it. I looked down at the ground, and decided it would be a stupid idea to jump it. I slammed the window shut and sat on the bed. I then took my BlackBerry out of my back pocket, and texted Paul, to let him know I couldn't make our date.

I sent the text, then I heard noises coming from underneath the bed. I lay down on the bed and leaned over, and I saw a tiger. I quickly got back into a sitting position, and watched as the tiger walked out from under the bed. The next thing I knew, the cat purred as it jumped on the bed. I watched it warily, then reached out my hand and stroked it. The cat purred louder, and I smiled. "Hey. Where'd you come from, kitty?" I asked the cat. It didn't answer, as I knew it wouldn't, but it moved it's head nearer to me and I scratched its ear. "Please don't take my arm off. I need that." I giggled, then I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my pocket. It was a message from my mom, _Katie, you need to come home now. It's important._ I sighed, and texted her back. _I'll be home as soon as possible, mom__**. **_I put the phone away and walked over to the bedroom door. I tried the lock, and it was still locked. I took out my hairslide and picklocked the door. I stepped into the hallway and walked down the corridor, into a large room with a throne. I was confused why Chase had a throne, but shrugged it off and ran over to the door. I opened it, and walked out into the garden.

I looked around the garden as I walked through it. It was beautiful. I walked out of the garden and into the forest, looking around for Chase as I did so. I didn't see him, and I ran through the forest looking for something familiar. I saw smoke in the distance, and ran in that direction. When I got nearer I saw the smoke was coming from a burning village. I ran into the village, and looked around. All the cottages were on fire, and I couldn't see any survivors. Then I realised: This was my village. I saw my family's cottage at the edge of the village, and ran to it. I ran inside and coughed as the smoke grew thicker in the enclosed space. I put my hand over my nose and ran into Victor's room. I didn't see anybody, so I went to our parents room. Two bodies were lying on the bed, my mom and my dad. I backed out of the room, and ran out of the cottage, into the countryside. I sat on a hill overlooking the village and cried.

Then I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up to see Chase. I scowled and got up. "What do you want? Did you do this?" I demanded. "No." He replied, before walking towards me. I glared at him as I backed away. "Stay away from me!" I shouted, turning and running away from the village as fast as I could. I heard Chase running after me and I knew he was going to catch me up. I couldn't fight him, so I decided to just give up and I stopped to wait for him. He stopped running, and walked towards me. I glared again as he stopped. He grabbed my hand, and then we were suddenly in the 'Throne Room'. I looked at Chase. "How do you do that? Go from one place to another so quick, it's wierd." He smirked, but didn't answer me and he sat down on the throne. The tiger I saw in my room earlier walked over to him and sat next to the throne, and I scowled at it before walking over to the wall of the room and looking at the map there.

I found my village, Sutton, on the map. I sighed. "I think my brother got away from the village. I want to go look for him." I told Chase. "Why?" Chase asked me. "Because, he's my brother, and I'd like to know if he is alive." I hissed. "Fine. I'll accompany you." Chase got up from his throne and walked over to me. I nodded, and traced the map with my finger. "If I was Victor, I'd go north from the village. Our godfather lives north, so Victor's probably gone in that direction."

Chase teleported us back to the village and we walked north, towards my godfather Master Monk Guan's temple. I kept looking out for anything to tell me Victor went this way. As it started to get dark, Chase suggested we camp for the night and I reluctantly agreed. He climbed into a tree and fell asleep and I climbed into the tree behind him, then lay on the branch, thinking about where Victor was sleeping. I slowly fell asleep and dreamt I was back in the village when nothing had happened.


End file.
